Jade Eyes
by addicted2books96
Summary: Jade carter is in love with Harry Potter but nobody knows. Takes place during GOF and Harry and Cedric are friends. HarryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Author's note: This takes place during the goblet of fire and Harry and Cedric are friends. **

I stared at the scene before me: Harry potter laughing with his friends. He was with his usual friends and people from other houses too. He was just so popular and social not like me at all. I kept on staring and I think I started to drool.

My name is Jade Carter and I'm in my third year along with my best friend Ginny Weasley, my cousin Mary Carter and her boyfriend Shawn Wilson. I have pale brown hair that reaches my waist and black eyes. I'm in love with Harry Potter but nobody knows.

"Jade what the hell is wrong with you? You haven't even finished the first page of our potions homework yet." Ginny stated.

"She's probably in her own world again." Mary teased. I just smiled and went back to writing my potions essay.

We were currently doing our homework under a tree near the black lake. Suddenly Ginny squealed. I turned to where she pointed and sure enough Harry Potter had just been lifted off the ground by his friend/mentor Cedric Diggory.

"It's so cool that both Harry and Cedric are representing Hogwarts in the tournament. They are such good friends and they both look so cute together." Ginny said. She is still obsessed with Harry Potter.

"I don't see what is so great about Potter." Mary said and rolled her eyes when her boyfriend Shawn who was sitting beside me stood up to join Harry and his friends. "Shawn Wilson you get your ass back here now!" Mary had a bit of a temper but she is still family.

Shawn motioned for us to join the group and Hermione being as friendly as she is called out to us. Ginny jumped to her feet and with a sigh Mary stood up. "Come on Jade. It'll be fun." She said pulling me up.

I told myself to breathe and stay calm. He's just a normal guy. A guy with flawless skin, a perfect nose, and a smile that makes my knees weak, shaggy black hair that almost touches those beautiful eyes which is not green but jade.

By now I was hyperventilating. I kept walking forward and I didn't even hear Shawn telling me to stop. Suddenly I knocked into something really hard and big. I remember seeing jade eyes that made me love my name and then everything went black.

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Review response**

**Arashigan16: Thank you for reviewing and yeah she's completely head over heels in love with Harry.**

I woke up with a throbbing headache and my left wrist was really sore. I looked to my right and saw Ginny and Shawn playing chess. Apparently I was in the hospital wing. Ginny and Shawn still hadn't notice me yet.

"Yes! I won." Shawn in his excitement threw Ginny's king piece and with my luck it hit me right between my eyes.

"Oww! Shawn what the he-" I shouted but stopped once I realised how sore my throat was.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Shawn said a little bit of anger in his voice. What does he mean by 'finally'?

"You've been out for two days. Now is 8.00 a.m. on Monday. You totally missed the weekend." Ginny said a bit bored. "We've been here for an hour and class starts in thirty minutes." She added.

I groaned. I missed the weekend, that's just great. The worst thing is I bumped into Harry. I'm sure of it; those jade eyes I saw can only belong to Harry.

"What about Harry?" I asked anxious about whether Harry got hurt.

"What about Harry? What do you bloody think Jade! He feels so bad cause he knocked out a girl. I don't know why though, it was your fault. Even after he caught you, I mean your body didn't even touched the ground and you fainted. Do you how mad Mary is with me, she thinks this is my fault." Shawn was really upset but I didn't care, all I cared about was that Harry caught me.

We were walking to the great hall, Ginny going on and on about how clumsy I am and that everyone knew by now that Harry made a girl pass out. I felt like killing her, even though she's my best friend she is still bloody annoying. Shawn had his arm around my waist, convinced that I still wasn't ready for classes which start in 20 minutes.

In the great hall my eyes went straight to Harry who was looking right at me. He looked relieved that I was okay. I reached Mary who was sitting near Hermione and Harry and I avoided eye contact with Harry. He was about to say something when Mary jumped out of her seat and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I am never letting walk alone again. Jade if you're ever that clumsy again I will declare you incompetent." I couldn't breathe by now.

"Babe, I think you're suffocating her." Shawn said

Mary pulled back and I finally caught my breath. She glared at her boyfriend and took mine and Ginny's hand. She started to lead us to our potion class when Harry spoke up.

"I'm really sorry." He said and I turned back to see him still in his seat but he had a concerned look on his face.

"It's okay." I managed to say before being dragged out of the hall.

Potions went without any trouble except I lost two marks for Gryffindor cause I couldn't answer one of Snape's question. I walked out of potions to see Harry leaning against the wall. He looked up and his eyes locked with mine.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could walk you to your next class." He said a smirk gracing his lips.

"Sure, it's not like she has anything to lose." Mary answered for me.

"But she has charms next and it's probably out of your way Harry." Ginny said a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"It's on my way actually and I want to talk to her alone."Harry answered smiling a crooked smile that literally made my knees weak.

"It's cool Harry, me and Ginny have history next and I don't want her walking alone."Mary said dragging Ginny away.

"Umm, I guess its okay." I said while screaming and dancing on the inside.

We were walking for about two minutes when he finally spoke up. "I hope you are okay."

I wanted to say I'm fine but I couldn't lie to him. "Actually I still have a headache and my left wrist is still sore."

We stopped walking. He looked me in the eyes and gently took my wrist in both of my hands. He saw the slight bruise from where he caught me and his eyes gave away disbelief as though he couldn't believe he caused me even more pain than before.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were so weak."He said making my heart go into overdrive.

"Don't be sorry, I bumped into you. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" My voice was so soft I doubt he could hear me.

Harry smile that crooked smile again and his eyes held a mischievous amusement that I found incredibly cute. "Well, you could go out on a date with me on Saturday morning."

I beamed and said the only word that was on my mind. "Yes."

**Please review and don't hesitate to give your opinion or any criticism.**


	3. I hate Pepper

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry to all my readers. I haven't touched my laptop in almost 4 months. I had this exam, its kinda like a pre SAT. I was incredibly busy studying so sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

In my charms class, I could hardly concentrate. How could I when Harry Potter, _the_ Harry potter asked me out. He's my first and only crush. Since first year I promised myself I won't act all crazy and fan girl like towards Harry and so far I managed to act somehow cool. Though, passing out and having him catch me wasn't cool but I don't regret it.

The only difference between me and all the other crazy fan girls is that I actually feel something more than a high when I'm near Harry. I feel as though I'm literally falling from the tallest tower ever. It's not a scary feeling, I'm not screaming for help or crying but I am hoping and praying that Harry will eventually catch me.

I was knocked out of my daydreaming by something hitting me on the head. It was a paper aeroplane. I opened it and it read: **IS IT TRUE HARRY POTTER ASKED YOU OUT? ON A DATE?**

I looked around I finally noticed that while the professor was currently teaching, almost every student was looking my way. Most of the girls were glaring at me. I looked for the person who sent me the note and it was a girl I absolutely despised. Her name was Peppermint Brown and yes that's really her name. She's Lavender Brown's little sister and everyone calls her Pepper. I hate her to my very core.

Deciding to play it cool I wrote back: **HUH? **

I knew my response would irritate her and as I watch her read it, I smiled. Her back was to me but I could practically feel her roll her eyes. I took pleasure in annoying her as much as I could because she was just so damn nosy. Just like her sister, Pepper knows all of Hogwarts gossip even before the paintings do. So whenever I could I would annoy her in little ways as not to show her my real feelings. She has a big mouth and I really don't want her for an enemy. I already have Slytherins for that.

The paper aeroplane hit me on the head _again_. I know it's on purpose but curiosity got the best of me and I read her stupid little note again: **DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME JADE CARTER. I KNOW HARRY POTTER ASKED YOU OUT AND YOU KNOW WHAT, THIS MEANS WAR. YOU ARE NOT EVEN A MEMBER OF HIS FANCLUB! YOU'RE GOING DOWN AND I'M TELLING EVERYONE. GINNY WILL HAVE A FIT AND YOU KNOW IT. **

**P.S, if you're wondering why I'm doing this: I just don't like you. Never did and never will.**

The first thing I felt: Anger beyond comprehension. I mean who the hell does she think she is? She talks like Harry belongs to her or the fanclub. I wanted to go right up to her and pull her disgustingly dyed blond hair of her air filled head! Then I would punch and kicked her until she screamed bloody murder.

Pepper turned back and winked at me, instinctively I looked around and saw that everyone was whispering and looking at me. Oh god, oh god, oh god. What am I going to do? In a matter of hours the whole school will know and that means Ginny will know. This is going to be hell. She's going to be so upset with me and demand I cancel with Harry.

Hold on, that's it! I'll just cancel with Harry. I mean Ginny is my best friend and I love her like family and even though I feel something beyond heaven and earth for Harry, she's still my best friend, my sister.

My thoughts were starting to give me a headache and just when I thought I couldn't take it, the bell rang and I jumped out of my chair. I ran to find Mary and I feel so lost and while thinking that thought I knocked into something really large and big _again._

**I really (x100) hoped you all like this. I just realised that my chapters are kinda short so I tried to make it longer. I will keep trying if it isn't good enough for my readers so please review and tell me what you think. I accept feedback and criticism, as long as you are nice and not mean. **

**Anyway please tell me what you think of Pepper. Feel free to give me ideas and I will use them. Do you guys think Pepper should be in the story till the end or should I just make her a temporary enemy? I was actually thinking I should write a fight scene between Jade and Pepper, What do you think?**


End file.
